The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part VII
Kal: Before we proceed down the tunnel of love, I'd like to know if the guy in front can actually see where we're going. Drew: Nope! Just leave it...to luck! Kal: That hasn't worked at all this entire day! Issac: I'm pretty sure we'll eventually find a way out. We are going up, after all. They continue their crawl. Meanwhile, in base, the Marines are unscrewing some air vents. Marine 1: ...why exactly are we doing this? Marine 2: Commander's orders. I got no idea why he wants us to do this instead of looking for the escapees, but we all know better than to disobey his commands. Marine 1: Yeah...that day when Robb disobeyed...was not a pretty sight. Issac: Uhhh, guys, do you hear the vent...creaking? Hugeo: Yeah... Suddenly, the vent collapses and they fall right in front of the Marines doing repair work. Kal: MAYBE THAT'S WHY?! IDIOTS!! The Marines' eyes are as big as dinner plates as they stare at the escapees. For a short while, they are frozen in disbelief. Marine: GET THEM! Issac: I had hoped to get out of here without fighting... He, Drew, and Hugeo enter fighting stances, when suddenly Kal pushes them out of the way. Kal: These Marines will ground you to a pulp. Leave the bloodying to the professionals! Drew: Fine with me. *Runs away, followed closely by Issac and Hugeo* Marine: Let's apprehend this pirate quickly and get those fruit users as soon as possible. Kal: Excuse me, bastard...but do you not recognize me? I'll give you a hint: Kraft. Marine: No way! You're the first mate of the Kraft Pirates! "Iron Head" Kal Rydan! Kal: Yes...and would you like to know why I'm called Iron Head? Kal headbutts the Marine, immediately knocking him out. Kal: Who wants to go next? The hallway is soon filled with the screams of Marines getting headbutted. Soon, they are all piled in a heap. Kal: Well, that wasn't nearly as fun as I had hoped. Let's hope those three haven't killed themselves yet. Kal runs toward a wall and breaks through it with his head like a boss. Why? Because it's more fun that way. Elsewhere, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo continue to run, but it is not long before they have tons of Marines chasing after them. Issac: Hugeo...I know your fruit's really OP, but could you possibly save some of those guys for us? Hugeo: Uh, sure... Issac: Great! Time to put these monkey reflexes to use! Issac transforms into a monkey and leaps high above the pursuing Marines. Issac: Hey, I'm right here! Knocks out a Marine from behind, then grabs his face with his foot, using the momentum to rocket into another Marine, whom he latches onto and gives quite a fright. Issac: No, here! Issac whips another Marine's face with his tail, and another Marine tries to hit him with his gun. However, Issac leaps off just in time, causing the Marine he was holding onto to get hit by the gun and knocked out. Drew: Now don't you hog all the fun either! I never thought this pastime would come in handy, but... Drew steps back, and several grotesque depictions of Marines appear from the wall. They then attack the real Marines on Drew's signal, who are both scared and appalled to see this happening. Issac: Hugeo, finish them off, please. Hugeo: Gladly. Hugeo's face cracks into a smile for the first time ever as his right arm turns into magma. The sight of it alone is enough to send the remaining Marines running and screaming. Drew: Well, that wasn't as fun as I had hoped. Issac: You're starting to sound like Kal. *Gets hit on the head* Hugeo: There's an exit that leads to the roof not too far from here. We can plan our escape from there. And so the trio climb up the stairs, until they finally reach the roof. Meanwhile, Kal continues running through the base. Kal: Gosh darn it, I must be lost! GUYSSSSSS!!!!! Suddenly, Kal is surrounded by dozens of Marines, who as expected order him to halt. Kal: Well, this should keep me here for a while, dammit... Issac: Ah! It's the sky at last! We're free! Drimble: Going somewhere? The trio's eyes widen and they slowly turn their heads. There is Drimble, sitting on a luxuriant seat reminiscient of a throne. Drimble: I like to come up here to get a breather. What a surprise that you guys would show up here. Nah, I'm just kidding. I knew you three would come here eventually. It's escapee logic. Either out the attic or down the basement. Hardly any variety. Issac: We'll fight you to our last breath! You're never taking me or them away again! Drimble: Is that so? Anyways, I've always liked to do a background check on my opponent before a battle. It gives me a lot of advantages, plus I just like to know about people in general. So I took the liberty of digging up some files on you... Let's see... Ah, Miss Drew Grenza. 17 years old, the daughter of two merchants. No other records of interest. Lame. *Tosses Drew's paper away. Drew looks like she is about to murder him, but Hugeo holds her back* You must be Hugeo. 15 years old. Oh, and what's this? You're Silas' son? Who would've know? Verrry interesting information. *Turns to Issac* Now for you. I must say, it was rather hard getting information about you, seeing as you're...domestically challenged, but I pulled through in the end. *Issac's face goes tight and his eyes widen* I must say, I was incredibly shocked when I read your files. You're 18 years old and you've been living on the streets since you were seven...meh. Then...I got to your name. It seems you've been keeping part of it a secret...Issachar D. Tremau! Dun dun dun!